


Frustrated, Handsome?

by MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mental Link, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire
Summary: Just a Terran pilot sent aboard the Spear of Adun as liason, Bryne couldn't have possibly seen this coming. Yet here she was, sprawled out on top of the Daelaam's slumbering Hierarch next to a sweet little probe she'd adopted. Damn, he was handsome and she didn't even realize the eyeful she'd get later after a combat lesson with Alarak.
Relationships: Artanis (StarCraft) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Frustrated, Handsome?

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot edited from a StarCraft RP I'm doing with a friend. Hope it reads well, a rather light smut.
> 
> ~ marks denote psionic speech.

Bryne Hobarth would never have imagined her life changing so drastically over the past couple of months, yet here she was, a human pilot, laying on top of her massive alien boyfriend and patting the probe she had accidentally infused with emotions and now regarded as a son.

She would have been perfectly happy to lay there for hours until they arrived in orbit above his home planet, but an obscenely loud and cheerful voice courtesy of Alarak came piercing through the door of their quarters.  
"I have come to collect the Terran for her requested training. Be clothed and ready in the sparring room in half an hour!"

Her face plopped into Artanis's chest with a whine before she lifted it right back up to yell too.  
"Kiss my Terran ass, Pisslord!"

Crawling out of her warm cocoon, Bryne giggled tiredly at the grumble from her Hierarch as he rolled over onto his front, something about throwing a certain Tal’darim Highlord out an airlock, their probe boy heading out the door.  
"No sweetheart, we need to use his face to smash Amon into pieces. Besides, we can't send him away from sighing over our spooky Matriarch as he is. He'd get killed during all his moping." 

As she spoke, she leaned over to kiss along his broad shoulders a few times before planting the last one on the end of his nerve cords.

Grabbing his now visible butt, she headed into the bathroom to get changed, smirking at the psionic muttering she heard from their bed.

\------------

Artanis had started relaxing at the first kisses but the kiss to his nerve cords sent an electric jolt of desire through his body and her butt grab only served to heighten it.

He blushed darkly and wrapped himself in the blankets.

"Not leaving. Talandar will have to drag me out if I'm needed today. It's sleep time for the Hierarch." He told her as Goron returned with her food and a giant cup of coffee, earning a kiss on his shell from the grateful human once she emerged, laughing at his petulance.

"Thank you, Goro. Seems your purplish dad is going to stay in bed today, lucky bastard. You want to come laugh as Alarak wipes the floor with me during our melee lesson?"

"I will accompany you to your lessons but I think you have an advantage he may not expect." The bot chirped, Artanis’ eyes crinkling in a smile from the pillow.

The crack of a spine was audible before he felt the Terran bend to kiss his head again, bootsteps heard heading towards the door.  
“Such a perpetual optimist. Ok Goron, lead the way to the sparring room, I haven't been there yet. Love you, 'Tanis."

"Love you Bryne. Call me if he's too rough and I'll throw him through a wall for you." He told her. 

Artanis would have quite a bit of time during her absence to work off a little of the frustration she had left him with, but the more he envisioned, the more want he had. It was having quite the opposite effect than he had hoped.

When she walked in a couple of hours later, he was rather distracted and didn’t hear her, spread across the bed and covered in sweat as one hand worked over the large length arching high between his thighs, the other twirling in his nerve cords, quiet moans filling the air.

\------------

Peeling off her boots and jumpsuit once she'd locked the door, the Terran dropped her bra onto a chair and crawled up behind him on the bed, heart thudding at the glorious sight he made before she unravelled his claws and stuck her face into his cords instead, actually pulling one into her mouth to suckle on like a candy cane.  
~Frustrated, handsome?~

His groan of desire was almost physical as his hips jerked hard, his strained reply of ~Extremely~ accentuated by the burning golden eyes gazing up at her.

Touching him so closely gave her a glimpse as just that eye contact flooded him with desire, her lips curling up in mild pride when he whimpered and worked faster for his relief.

Cupping his larger jaw, she easily joined with his lust drenched mind, slipping her other hand down to fulfill her own needs between her thighs as she poured in late night ideas she'd had about him.

Winning the battle and making love for the first time high on adrenaline, every gasp and moan as he filled her body to its limits and still she begged for more, especially now that she had visual reference in front of her eyes.

Every little dirty thought she'd ever had about him in addition to her teeth dragging along different cords, tongue roughly abusing the ends sending little jolts of lust straight into his brain that even she could feel, making her drip past her fingers to the bed.  
~My future husband, so beautiful like this.~

She knew that Artanis was barely hanging onto his own coherency, joined thoughts swimming with visions of him taking her rough and dirty against a wall, the sound of her pleasurable screams echoing loudly through the room. Her mouth and tongue exploring every inch of his body, feeling even better than what she was doing now.

His words had fallen back to the more guttural sounding speech of his native tribe as he lost himself in all of it, but her words and teeth were what really pushed him over the edge as he came all over his chest with almost the bellowing volume of a war cry, finally achieving release.

She followed as his mind’s implosion pulled her over the edge too, finally letting his poor soggy cords flop from her mouth while she wiped her hand off onto the blanket, panting hard.

Wiggling down, she arched her body around his head on the mattress and stroked his face, chuckling at the hormones running rampant.  
"I definitely love coming home to that."

"I love you Kwadari." He murmured just as worn out as she was.

However he didn't really want to lay in a wet mess all night, rolling to pick her up and head towards the bathroom, a common room for their people but with Terran additions once she arrived. "Shower, then nap.”

Bryne smiled with a yawn in between, licking a bit of the mess off his chest before she answered. "Sounds perfect, just like you."

She hit the shower button as they walked in so it could be warming while she finished stripping, letting her hair down with a groan of relief. "You are rather impressively endowed, by the way, lover. Just wanted you to know I really appreciated the view."

He flushed blue now that his mind wasn't completely clouded by lust. "I'm glad you approve, it'd be a shame if you didn't." He chuckled as they stepped into the spray, enjoying the feeling of it on their overheated bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kwadari means "My little heart"
> 
> Artanis turns purple/blue when he flushes because Protoss blood is blue, like Terrans turn red.
> 
> Also, Artanis is of the Akilae tribe (As best as the lore ever tells us) so he's gibbering in a local dialect version of Khalani.


End file.
